The Start of Something Beautiful!
by Resacon1990
Summary: An awesome story of love and deceit... JOKING! Pure Crackfic! What happens when the most horrible thing alive happens to a writer? A PURELY AMAZING FANFIC that has a couple that would most likely send the world into a laughing fit! Have fun reading!


**DEDICATED TO xotennisloverxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! The shipping is a surprise!**

* * *

><p>"PAUL!" I screamed, my heart pounding in my chest as I flew up to him, a grin wide on my face. I watched as his back went ridged before he turned to face me.<p>

"Its you." He muttered, glaring angrily at me. I stumbled back at the pressure but forced a bright smile.

"Of course it is! Did you miss me?"

"Why the hell would I miss you?" he snapped, turning back around and storming away. With a gasp, I quickly chased after him.

"Because we're partners!" I cried, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He recoiled quite badly, yanking his hand away with enough force to make me flounder in the air before smashing to the ground.

"Oww…" I mumbled, rubbing my head and closing one eye. He glared down at me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed, face twisted in anger. I held up my hand in defeat.

"Aright alright! Calm the farm! Gee… I thought we were friends."

"One, no we aren't and two, why would I be friends with… you?"

"Because we're traveling together!"

"No matter how much I hate to admit it… you're a strong pokemon trainer. But that doesn't mean I like you." Paul snapped. Suddenly, an idea shot through my head.

"Well…" I started, getting to my feet and getting right up in his face, causing him to flush red. "If you don't like me… there has to be something you feel…"

"Does hate count?" he snarled, backing away from me. I giggled and grabbed his hand, holding on tightly even when he tried pulling it away.

"Nope! I think… you looovvveeee me Paulie!"

"Don't call me Paulie."

"HA! YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!"

"What! I don't love you!" Paul cried. I grinned happily at him.

"Sureeeee…"

"Ugh. What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" he asked, desperate. My mouth fell open as a number of ideas flew around in my head. Make him dirty dance in front of Cynthia? No… to cruel. Make him make out with Ash? No wait… he's mine. Hmmm what about giving me a strip tease? Ugh… not romantic enough! Wait! I KNOW!

"I want you…" I trailed off as I looked up, not quite realizing how close to me he was.

"What?" he cried, eyes wide with panic. I frowned before cracking up laughing. I hadn't realized I'd started off my sentence with a very sexy voice… plus the trailing off hadn't helped the sentence.

"Yes Paul… I want you soooooo bad!" I moaned in his ear, causing him to literally freak out and trying running away. I giggled and grabbed his collar.

"Let me go!" he cried, terror evident in his voice. I sighed.

"Paulie Paulie Paulie! You have to do something first!" I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" he screamed, tearing at my arms. I yelped and pulled away. Note to self: Wear long sleeves when with Paul.

"I don't want you to! … Yet…" I cried, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. Man! He looked soooooo cute when he was scared!

"What do you want from me?" he cried, terrified.

"I want a date." I stated simply. He froze.

"A… a date?"

"Yes. A date. And if it turns into more… which I hope it does… well you know what I mean." I giggled, giving him a wink. He whitened before shaking his head and being serious again.

"And if not?"

"Paul, honey, I know you love me." I smirked, tickling him under the chin. He glared at me and I groaned. "Fine if it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

He seemed to struggle with himself before sighing. "Fine."

"YAYS!" I screamed, tearing away from him and running around in circles, yelling with delight. Paul sweat dropped.

"So where are we going?" he asked, almost reluctantly. I grinned and grabbed his hand.

"TO GET SOME COFFEE! COLD COFFEE TO BE EXACT!" I yelled. Paul sighed and followed after before tugging me around to look at him, flinching at my face.

"You look like a mad crazy rabbit squirrel with rabies." He muttered. I giggled and sucked up the drool that was hanging from my chin.

"MAYBE I AM?" I shouted in his face, my eyes just about bulging out of my face. Man… I was excited.

"…" He just looked at me, his face said unimpressed but his eyes said "HOLY MEW! SOOOOO HOT!"

Well in my opinion anyway. DON'T JUDGE!

"As you were saying…?" I giggled. He shuddered… with AROUSAL! I laughed in my head again before focusing on what he said.

"Look, I just want you to know something. I'm not gay alright."

"Sure you aren't Paul! Sure you aren't…" I cried before turning tail and dragging him towards the nearest coffee shop… for some COLD COFFEE!

"I'm serious!" Paul groaned. I nodded my head.

"We can change that."

"What!"

"Nothing!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BARRY?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... ColdCoffeeShipping... this is what happens when boredom and writers block takes over!<strong>

**Now back to my fic for SurferGurl14's contest! Wish me luck! I'll have it up soon then the continuation with 'A Different Battle' and 'Lucky'**

**WOOOO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! xotennisloverxo YOU ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
